Salima
by jcea
Summary: Milo y Camus comparten una relación malsana que después de un tiempo deciden terminar, un año de separación no ha sido suficiente para acabar con sus sentimientos pero una nueva relación y un crimen serán los elementos que determinarán el futuro de su vida juntos.


El sol le daba directo en la cara, no quería abrir los ojos, acababa de despertar pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos a su realidad. En su mente aún permanecían las imágenes de un agradable sueño, quiso volver a dormirse y regresar a su sueño, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo. Los recuerdos de un dulce sueño empezaron a esfumarse y tras ellos empezó a dibujarse en su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, los gritos de la pelea resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos, otra vez las frases hirientes, las palabras venenosas, los besos dolorosos.

Estaba harto de esa relación malsana, a veces se preguntaba si entre ellos dos no era mayor el odio al amor, pero sabía muy bien la respuesta, por más que lo intentara no podía vivir sin él.

Terminó por abrir los ojos y resignarse a aceptar la desgracia que era su vida, o al menos como se sentía que era esa mañana, juntos habían tenido muchas mañanas perfectas, pero bien era cierto que aquellas en que su relación le hacía sentirse maldito también habían sido muchas.

Se sentía dispuesto a acabar con aquello de una vez, acabar con esa dependencia dolorosa que no hacía más que lastimarle y sabía bien que no era él el único perdedor en esa pelea, lo había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior, el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos al escuchar lo que él le había dicho –_Daría todo por poder olvidarte!-_ había querido lastimarlo cuando se lo dijo y lo logró. Ambos eran los perdedores de una lucha eterna en que el amor se expresaba a la fuerza a pesar de que ambos lo sentían a flor de piel.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello, discutir noche tras noche y terminar arreglando todo en la cama, eso ya no funcionaba, era tiempo de tomar la decisión, pero era tan difícil, ya antes lo habían intentado y no tuvieron éxito...

Hacía dos años que tras constantes peleas –aún más que de costumbre- y una discusión cargada de palabras hirientes, tomaron la primera decisión madura de su vida juntos, decidieron separarse y darse una oportunidad de seguir adelante el uno sin el otro, con alguien más sí es que se daba el caso.

Camus fue el primero en alejarse, había decidido darse la oportunidad real de vivir sin Milo y entendió que el primer paso sería irse lejos para ayudar a su corazón a superarlo sin tener que verlo todos los días y caer en la tentación del reencuentro. Dejó el Santuario y se fue camino a Rusia, aprovecharía el tiempo para tomar un pupilo y entrenarlo, la ardua labor requería verdadera dedicación y así mantendría su mente ocupada.

Le llevó un año preparar a un nuevo caballero de bronce, durante ese año, había logrado alejar a Milo de su mente y aunque sentía que en su corazón se habían enfriado sus sentimientos, sabía que no lo había olvidado del todo. Tras finalizar el entrenamiento de su pupilo –nuevo caballero del cisne- había decidido aplazar su regreso al Santuario el mayor tiempo posible y continuar enfriando su corazón llevando la vida apacible que llevaba en Rusia.

Sin embargo, no tardó en recibir un mensaje desde el Santuario en el que el Patriarca le pedía que volviera lo antes posible a cumplir con sus obligaciones como caballero dorado, aún no se sentían cerca los tiempos de guerra, pero era su deber permanecer en el Santuario y velar en la casa de Acuario.

Durante el tiempo que permaneció ausente, no había sabido nada de Milo, aunque tampoco había estado permanentemente incomunicado con el Santuario, regularmente se comunicaba con el Patriarca y además de ello, había establecido una comunicación constante con uno de sus compañeros, Mu de Aries, quien también se hallaba preparando a un pupilo. Al partir hacia Rusia para cumplir con su misión, el Patriarca lo había recomendado a Mu, quien podría aconsejarlo cuando fuese necesario.

El intercambio de cartas entre ambos caballeros dorados que inició como un medio de comunicación por cuestiones del deber, prontamente se convirtió en el intercambio de mensajes amistosos con un tinte de camaradería que fue el punto de partida para una nueva y fuerte amistad entre los dos.

Lo único que ilusionaba a Camus sobre su regreso al Santuario, era reunirse con ese amigo que ahora sentía tan cercano a su corazón a pesar de la distancia física. Antes de partir del Santuario, apenas mantenía relación con sus otros compañeros, aparte de Milo y Aldebarán –con quien Milo constantemente lo celaba- no había establecido amistad con ninguno de los otros caballeros.

Al volver al Santuario, decidió mostrarse indiferente pero cortés, no quería que Milo confundiera su indiferencia con un corazón aún dolido. No sabía qué esperar del reencuentro pero estaba seguro de querer mantener la distancia. Sin duda sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero también era cierto que no habían desaparecido del todo.

Después de un largo viaje, estaba exhausto , pero debía presentarse ante el Patriarca. Al pasar por el primer templo, notó que su amigo aún no había llegado, como le comunicó en su última carta, llegaría durante los próximos días. Camus pasó de largo el templo de la cabra y se apresuró a pasar por el resto. Debido a lo tardío de la hora, al llegar a cada templo, no hacía más que hacer sentir su cosmos y sus compañeros ya retirados a las áreas privadas de sus templos, elevando sus cosmos a su vez, le hacían saber a su compañero que su presencia era grata y podía pasar.

Al llegar al templo de Leo, percibió que el cosmos que le recibía no era del todo amigable, sin embargo, le permitió pasar. Camus sabía que Aioria era el amigo más cercano de Milo y supuso que éste le habría contado hasta los más íntimos detalles de su relación, así que no le extrañaba el recibimiento del guardián de la quinta casa.

Siguió adelante sintiéndose más y más nervioso, sabía que lo ideal sería que Milo permaneciera en sus cámaras privadas al sentirlo y que simplemente le hiciera saber que le permitía pasar por su templo, pero claro, las cosas entre ellos siempre estaban lejos de ser ideales.

Le quedaban pocos escalones para alcanzar el octavo templo cuando lo sintió, había mantenido su cosmos oculto hasta ese momento, segundos después escuchó esa voz, esa voz tan amada, odiada y temida.

-_Pero vean nada más lo que tenemos por aquí, por Zeus victorioso! Como un ladrón en la noche llega la víctima protagonista de la tragedia!-_ recitó el melio con su tono irónico de siempre – _No sé si me engañan mis sentidos pero pensé que jamás volvería a ver tu linda cara por aquí, de seguro la impresión que me diste la última vez que nos vimos hace un año no fue la que estuvieras decidido a huir de mí_- pronunció con énfasis la palabra "huir", intentando provocar a su compañero- _pero bueno, después de meditarlo un poco entendí la razón de por qué te habías marchado a ese lugar tan frío... después de todo tiene sentido intentar apaciguar con más hielo la pasión que se encendió en ti mientras te revolcabas en mi cama-_ sus palabras de bienvenida destilaban malici, pero al mismo tiempo, Camus percibió cómo a través de ese rimbombante discurso, Milo intentaba saciar su orgullo herido.

-_También me da gusto verte- _respondió aparentando mantener la calma, lentamente continuó subiendo los últimos escalones y sin fijar la vista en él, continuó diciendo fríamente –_me alegra contemplarte sano y no dudo de tu bienestar- _sin hacer ninguna alusión ni darse por enterado del discurso pronunciado por su interlocutor, terminó por llegar a la entrada del templo, se colocó frente a él y viéndole a los ojos le dijo –_Bien se ve que Atena y el Olimpo entero te han favorecido durante el tiempo que duró mi ausencia-_ si bien era una frase que sonaba a cumplido, la forma en que la pronunció daba a entender claramente un sarcasmo.

El melio lo vió a los ojos y encaró al que tenía enfrente, ver y sentir a ese hombre de hielo tan cerca, le hacía hervir la sangre de odio, amor y deseo, no en vano se conocían desde niños, no en vano habían permanecido juntos por seis años, se habían amado hasta el límite y si bien es cierto que al final se habían causado mucho daño, también durante mucho tiempo habían sido la fuerza y el sostén el uno del otro. Un año separados no habían podido cambiar nada de eso, desde el momento en que lo vió de vuelta, el melio supo que lo haría volver con él, que la separación había sido necesaria tal vez, pero no definitiva, durante todo ese año a él no le habían faltado amantes, se había divertido, había disfrutado su libertad, pero siempre supo que ésta no sería permanente, en ningún momentp había dejado de pensar en él, muchas noches compartió su lecho con desconocidos pensando en él, en su mente y en su corazón, le había hecho los honores una y otra vez.

Con tres pasos cerró la distancia entre ambos e intentó tomar su rostro y besarlo, pero su compañero volvió el rostro y dijo –_Agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de salir a recibirme, pero la hora es tardía y debo presentarme ante el Patriarca, así que solicito tu permiso para atravesar el templo del escorpión y cumplir con mi deber-._

El melio no se dio por ofendido, hasta se sintió a gusto, no le gustaban las cosas fáciles, se separó un poco de su compañero y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro, menteniendo su mirada en los ojos de Camus y haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando el interior del templo le contestó –_Mi muy estimado camarada, eres libre de pasar, tus piernas conocen muy bien este templo, sigue tu camino- _Su dardo había dado en el blanco. Con el enojo dibujado en el rostro, el francés inclinó levemente su cabeza y continuó su camino, le ardía la sangre, sentía el deseo de volverse y golpearlo hasta desfigurarle el rostro, pero como siempre, su continente se mantuvo frío y no reveló sus emociones, la tentación era grande pero haría su mejor intento para no caer en el juego de su ex amante.


End file.
